


Everyday Love in Stockholm.

by electricpoetry



Series: Fanfiction Cover Arts [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Beautiful Mess, Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpoetry/pseuds/electricpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obsession towards this fic is very unhealthy. I need help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Love in Stockholm.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Everyday Love in Stockholm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/324068) by [ tahariel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel).


End file.
